castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77/Archive 1
hey dude Hy man, I wanna discuss lostgod's revert to an edit I thoughtconstructive. The user suggested a NPOV for naming and lostgod called them freaks.Could we look into naming again? 03:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Characters' music themes Hey, great idea! I was thinking about making an article about characters and music and you just made the day! I have less time to work on the internet now, but I'm still working on the Songs and Soundtracks articles! -Chernabogue 08:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Kimkoh Boss in other games The Kimkoh boss also appears in Contra: Shattered Soldier. The model in Order of Ecclesia is probably based off that of Hard Corps/Shattered Soldier... Vandal A vandal, under the IP account of 216.57.64.28 has been replacing pages with random things. For an example, look at the history of these pages: You Goddamned Bathead, Pizza, and Dracula. Should we block him, or just keep an eye on him? Shadowmaster 13:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) We should. Considering Dracula is one of the most (if not the most) important articles of this wiki. -Chernabogue 17:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You've already given him a warning and thanks for being on top of it. I'd just as soon leave it it that for now, but Chernabogue, you can feel free to block them if you'd like.--Reinhart77 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll warn him one last time. If he continues to destroy some articles, I'll block him. -Chernabogue 13:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) sup? glad to help on the stuff! are you an admin? i'm new to this, so how am i doing? :\ sorry i'm not good at doing articles, but i do have almost all the item pics sorry sorry, it's just that i'm tired of uploading stuff and ppl take credit, good to know that i dont have to put "up'ed by so and so" thanks for advice :D wrong sorry to bother ya but, in the inventory Hammer is wrong, show's DoS's chacter, hammer, instead of the item... i LOL'd :D http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony_of_the_Night_Inventory#Potions Yo Yo man what's up! Wouldn't mind helping out with adding some information to the Castlevania's pages. Charlotte Aulin Hello there, Reinhart. I need some help concerning the warning I received from Shadowmaster (which came with your message welcoming me to this wiki). He claims that my edit of certain info. on Charlotte Aulin's page was an act of vandalism, but I assure you this is not so. The info. in question regards the voice actress for Charlotte: the previous info said that Stephanie Sheh was the voice to the character, but it comes from her Wikipedia entry. My edit, however, states that Melissa Fahn does the voice and I even linked it (by accident) straight to her profile page on Animenewsnetwork.com's database. Without the Portait of Ruins' end credits for reference, I can't be sure which of these is the correct info., but please inform Shadowmaster that my editting of the info wasn't an act of vandalism. ( 03:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) It doesn't sound like vandalism to me.--Reinhart77 04:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, about some images I uploaded Hi, I've just registered here and upload some Shanoa cosplay related images. I don't know if I uploaded them correctly 'cause the appear larger than the other images in that folder. Please, let me know if it's ok or, if not, how can I change that. Thank you very much! Ada and Henry I bet Henry and Ada became brothers, cause they appear to like each other was you can see in Cornell ending, after 8 years Ada would have only 22 years and Henry 18 So Its highly possible that they lived with each other afterwards, Henry became a Holy knight to protect Ada from the forces of evil. Correction Sorry I mean doubt not bet!=D Ada and Henry Yes, I really sure that some kind of romantic relation ocurred between Ada and Henry they could even got married because in 8 years alot of things happen and one of the childrens that Henry saved could be His son or daughter, Reinhardt and Rosa have a romantic relation so why Ada and Henry cant be together isn' it? Permission to edit I see that you are the creator of this Castlevania wikia project so could I take an permission to edit Henry's and Ada's page? Malus I think it will be odd with Malus would be Cornell's and Ada's son, In my opinion Ada and Henry sons are a girl and a boy and they are: Florence and Anthony, and about Cornell afterwards I think He returned with His training to be a more powerful fighter and be ready enough to protect Ada forever. Ada (fan profile) Take a look in my edit in Ada (fan profile)! Carrie and Reinhardt Carrie and Reinhardt have meet with each other? because I bet them have traveled together even with Henry in the quest to destroy Dracula and I think is Reinhardt is the one wo destroy Dracula in His both forms in the canon story. Castlevania Music Box eah, I just saw that here. Can't wait to hear the Acade OST ! Thanks for the link ;) -Chernabogue 18:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) welcome Your welcome just trying to get rid of all those stubs.ZACH 05:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cornell's age Please see Talk:Cornell for discussion about his age. Hmm... Well, you're top contributor here, and you know alot about Castlevania, right? You could become a regular contributor there. I need it. ;) Reinhardt's lineage Reinhardt is a Belmont descendeant isn'it? because He bears the Vampire Killer whip. Yes, he is a Belmont descendant. Death calls him a "scum of a Belmont".--Reinhart77 04:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Necromancer Should we create a seperate page for the Circle of the Moon version? It's just that he is more important than the others, and has actual speaking roles. Also, he is much different than the others. Shadowmaster 16:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Necromancer is one of those irritating figures who really "fits" in many places and its hard to know where he should go. He seems to be based on the Ghost boss from Dracula X, which itself seems to be based on Shaft's Ghost from Rondo of Blood, so should he be on the Ghost page, Shaft's Ghost page, Shaft's page, the normal Necromancer page (which also seems to be based on Shaft, just not his ghost), or his own unique page? I like to think that the Necromancer "is" Shaft in ghost form, but who after several failed attempts at being the main henchman was demoted to normal boss like status and then to normal enemy status. But of course this is all speculation on my part, they never use Shaft's name outside of Rondo or Symphony, though his role was "Necromancer" in Rondo by raising all those other bosses to fight Richter. Maybe it would be best to give CotM Necromancer his own page, and then have all the other possible pages just link back to it, with the appropriate disclaimers.--Reinhart77 17:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hammer once again so do you plan on giving a symphony of the night page for hammer (the item) instead of redirecting to hammer (the guy) yet? RadPig94 02:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC)radpig94 SOTN limited edition, curse of darkness and lament of innocence Hi my name is Marc and ive recently added alot of my Castlevania stuff on eBay.co.uk I have uk versions of the games SOTN with artbook and music CD, Lament of Innocence and Curse of Darkness up for sale. To find the stuff first of all this lets you get hold of my SOTN page but I was wondering if you wanted any of the pictures or stuff scanned and if you had any advice on how to let fans of the series know its up for sale!?!? I really dont want to have to sell this game in particular but wont mind so much as long as someone who enjoys the series can get hold of it. many Thanks Marc Cornell's powers Its high possible when Cornell gave His Werewolf powers to Dracula He only lost the ability to transform into a Werewolf, not His high sharped claws and His energy blades! Cornell's prologue See in Cornell's prologue: Trough magic of the ancients, This Man beast worrior obtained a physical body of near Immortality! Ah yes, you are correct.--Reinhart77 13:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Its a real shame that you agree with that "Kiyuhito" not Me I was just trying to do the best for Cornell I didnt faked any of His Story I just wanted to show that He is true immortal but I had no sucess, that's all. Don't worry Tesshu, anyone will be able to see your thoughts and reasoning for why you believe Cornell is immortal on the talk page for Cornell. --Reinhart77 04:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for changing it for me Cornell's ending In his ending there is a message saying that a young couple will have a child(That child is Malus aka Count Dracula), that could be Ada and Henry's son or from another Couple? I have my suspicions, because Ada is just a Virgin when She was 14 years old and She was just the sacrifice to Dracula for His ressurection and there is a huge possibility the 6 children that Henry saved, 2 of them are His daugther and son. Question Why you get rid of peeping eye page? that my favorite page! Please bring it back. If your gonna make those stupid catagory pages,keep the old ones intact at least. Please? Well, I'm trying to reduce the amount of pages to maintain by grouping enemies by class. But it can be hard to figure out when an enemy deserves a page in its own right, or when a brief mention in a general type page is sufficient. I'll start re-instating some of the larger enemy pages that got "condensed" into the category pages (including the requested Peeping Big). Enemies pages that didn't really have anything on them will remain as redirects to the class page. The page might break off in the future again if enough specific content for that creature gets added to the class page. Please let me know if there are any other pages you want me to reinstate.--Reinhart77 18:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) How to discover pages to keep 1.There is a castlevania fansite called "castlevania realm". On bosses it has a section "reocuring". If one of your catagorys has one of those,keep it 2.If its a stub,or obviously should be one,label it "get rid of" 3.If its a tradision in castlevania(zombie,skeleton,ghost,peeping eye,medusa head) KEEP!!!!! About the typo You're welcome. By the way, you can always make a new section in the talk pages when leaving messages. Can you try to do that? I don't want the messages left for me to look disorganized. Kitty53TALK 01:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Items Page Would you approve of me creating a page for glitch items? (ex: Alucard Sword in Dawn, Julius' Whip in Dawn, Skull Key in Aria, No! X in Symphony, etc.) I just don't want to create a whole ton of different item pages for items people don't know about. The pages for items that appeared in different games would still remain. Shadowmaster 01:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That'd be cool. We don't really have any coverage for glitches yet. After your page matures and gets big, it may get reorganized (don't know how at this point), but for now a single page will be just fine.--Reinhart77 01:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Alert Some guy vandalized the Man Beast page. Should we block him? Shadowmaster 19:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that the Jeckyll-Hyde beast was called Igor in the English manual? Shadowmaster 20:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Tracklist Correction I just wanted to let you know that the tracklist for Belmont's Revenge on the Castlevania 18 cd music box had mislabeled two tracks as being one. I already went ahead and made the correction, so be sure to tell the Shadowmaster this so I don't get banned by him. 17:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm sure you know what you're doing. Shadowmaster isn't an admin at this wiki, so he can't ban you.--Reinhart77 02:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) sotn handheld Isn't that was Alucard's mother that succubus disguised in white dress? sotn handheld Isn't that was Alucard's mother that succubus disguised in white dress? Ericard In the original game, she was disguised as Alucard's mother. Actually, I think I misidentified the "sprite" that was intended to represent the Succubus. I'll correct it (ie, disassociate her from any image). I don't know what sprite was intended to be the succubus in the game. It's possible that the woman in the lower left corner is used for both the Succubus and Medusa.--Reinhart77 18:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Succubus is a confusing one, since it looks sohard to know the sprite is either Sypha or Lisa. I am very sure that She only disguiseas Lisa. Eri-card=half Eric, half Alucard Can you delete "Talk:Songs wanted!"? Shadowmaster 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) NEXT